


A Valiant Star

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Post Umbara Arc:  The Clones of the 501st are no longer the men who once served and were friends with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.  They are scared of their Jedi, in order to help facilitate their recovery, Padawan Ahsoka Tano is reassigned in order to give the men time to recovery.
Series: Sky Wars Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Valiant Star

***

“Commander!” shouted Fives when he spotted the 501st Commander walking nearby, “Commander Tano!”

“Fives?” she paused and turned toward the trooper who was calling her name, she forced herself to remain calm and not to react at the sight of her friend, she shook her head at the thought, no not her friend, not her trooper either, “Trooper Fives, is there something I can do in order to assist you?” she questioned, as she forced herself to not use the word ‘help’ after all, her own men, her friends had requested she be removed. In a way she understood that they were recovering from Krell’s actions, but to request to have her removed, well that told her what they thought of her, huh?

“Commander Tano…” Fives trailed off in thought, what was going on? She NEVER called him trooper, “What’s going on? Where have you been?” he demanded as he spotted a trooper in violet armor approaching them from the opposite direction.

“What do you mean?” she asked as Commander Inferno came to a stop next to them.

“Commander, you are going to be late for the briefing,” Commander Inferno reported as he took in the trooper in 501st blue who was questioning his Jedi Commander, “Is there a reason you’re bothering my Commander, Trooper?” he questioned after ensuring that she was out of hearing distance.

“Your Commander?” Fives was shocked at the unknown Commander’s words, “She’s MINE.”

“No, she isn’t,” he smirked in reply, “Your General had her removed, according to the request, the 501st was ‘afraid’ of the Jedi, so she was removed in order to protect her from any retaliation from an unstable trooper.”

“What?” Fives was in utter shock at that reveal, “General Skywalker, did this?”

“Don’t blame your Jedi,” Inferno cautioned swiftly, “The threat to her life, was one of your own.”

“No brother would dare to harm her!” Fives growled loudly as he got into the Commander’s face.

“One threaten too,” he countered, he frowned as he realized that the trooper was genuinely worried about the Padawan.

“Who?” Fives demanded as his mind raced over the members of the 501st and the 212th who had been on the Umbara mission.

“I don’t know,” Inferno frowned as concern swept over his face, “Listen, you need to let this go,” he warned when he spotted a familiar pair of Jaig eyes approaching from behind the ARC trooper.

“Fives,” Rex growled as he gripped the ARC’s arm in a tight grip, “Get back to the barracks now,” he ordered as he exchanged a concern look with Inferno, “What did you tell him, Inferno?”

“Just about the threat,” the Commander supplied with ease to his batchmate.

“Cap…” Fives trailed off in sudden realization, “You knew about this?”

***


End file.
